TK Baha's Bloody Harvest
T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest is the name of a Halloween themed DLC for Borderlands 2. It was released Tuesday, October 22nd 2013. It is the first of three planned "Headhunter" packs that were all scheduled for release by the end of 2013. The DLC, along with the other "Headhunter" packs, will cost less than previous story add-ons and are smaller content offerings than the four previous story DLC packs that have been released. The level of Hallowed Hollow is set when first visited, but in Normal Mode is at least 15 and at most 35. New Content ]] Bloody Harvest amounts to a single, medium-sized environment, called Hallowed Hollow, that has been built around a fetch mission and a boss fight with the Pumpkin Kingpin. Once the boss has been defeated, players obtain its head, which can be added to their collections of wearable heads from the other packs. The fetch mission involves fighting through a graveyard and haunted town while assembling the pieces of a key to the Pumpkin Kingpin’s pumpkin patch. Zombie T.K. Baha makes an appearance as a mission provider, and the DLC also includes ability-enhancing collectible candy. Missions *The Bloody Harvest *Trick Or Treat Secret boss Once the main story mission has been completed, a secret boss named Clark the Combusted Cryptkeeper may be fought, but it requires performing a few tasks in order to spawn him. In Necropolis are four tall tombstones with unlit beacons at the top. Nearby each tomb is a clue on what task must be performed to light the respective beacon. Once each beacon is lit, the boss will spawn. All four tasks must be performed in the same session to spawn the boss; completions do not save between sessions.The tasks are: *Kill Jacques O'Lantern *Break six orange-eyed Jack O'Lanterns found throughout the map *Use the loot cauldron *Find three hidden televisions Jacques O'Lantern is summoned and fought in the same area as Pumpkin Kingpin. He is the essentially the same boss, but with a different name. The loot cauldron is found next to the burnt bridge and can be used to sacrifice loot for new gear. Insert one shield, one grenade mod and one weapon into the cauldron for a loot chest to appear, rarity seems to have no effect on items generated. Six orange-eyed Jack O'Lanterns appear around the map. Shooting these pumpkins releases a flame which lights the beacon at the Church of the Damned. Once all six pumpkins have been destroyed the Church of the Damned will open to reveal another random loot chest. Finally, three televisions are hiding in various secret areas. Each television shows a small horror-themed clip, once all have been found, the beacon at the church will be lit. Candies Downed enemies in Bloody Harvest occasionally leave behind a little piece of candy that can be collected for a temporary boost to some aspect of a character. Each piece of candy is a different color and the item card displays a rhyming item description that hints at what sort of ability boost it grants. New Skins and Heads ;Axton *Skin: Thrilled and Killed *Head: Out of Your Gourd ;Salvador *Skin: Frankenzerker *Head: Hollowed ;Maya *Skin: Are You My Mummy *Head: Patch That Up ;Zero *Skin: Dem B0nes *Head: 0-Lantern ;Krieg *Skin: TRICKS ARE TREATS *Head: MY HEAD IS NOW A PUMPKIN ;Gaige *Skin: The Witching Hour *Head: Smashing Trivia *A much smaller take on Bloody Harvest was first conceived in 2012 as a Halloween treat. It was an idea hatched by Borderlands 2 art director Jeramy Cook and lead creature designer Ruben Cabrera. *The three secret T.V. monitors that are hidden around the area are correlated to horror films. One near Jacques O'Lantern relates to the movie The Blair Witch Project. Another located to the right of the church references the movie Ring, and displays Claptrap emerging from a 'well', and also has a phone on the side of the well. The third T.V. which is in the town above the church, correlates with the movie ''Poltergeist''. Media Bloody Harvest.jpg|Cover Art Borderlands 2 TK Bahas Bloody Harvest Heads and Skins Borderlands 2 Pumpkin Kingpin Boss Battle Borderlands 2 TK Bahas Bloody Harvest Full Mission Walkthrough Borderlands 2 TK Bahas Bloody Harvest Easter Egg Walkthrough Sources *August 26, 2013. Digitaltrends - Exclusive: Upcoming ‘Borderlands 2′ DLC powers you up and sends you hunting for headsadd de:Kopfjäger 1: Blutige Ernte ru:Кровавый урожай Т.К. Бахи uk:T.K. Baha's Bloody Harvest Category:Add-on Content Category:Borderlands 2